


Left Me Divided

by Dikhotomia



Series: Whumptober 2k19: FE3H Edition [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 6 Dragged away, Gen, Some mentions of gore, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "Eh?" She'd said, staring up at her and blinking owlishly into the sunlight that haloed the woman above her. Shamir sighed and straightened, leaving her squinting, arm raising to ward off the sudden flood of too much light."All it takes is one second of distraction," she repeated, holding a hand out. Catherine grunted, sitting up and stubbornly refusing the offer of aid as she struggled back up to her feet, winded and sore."ORCatherine makes the one mistake she swore she never would.





	Left Me Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever catch up? The answer is probably no but I'm trying my best.

_All it takes is one second._ And she hates how now is the time she remembers, how she flashes back to laying in the dirt with Shamir looming over her, wooden training spear pressed business end first against her chest. 

_"Eh?" She'd said, staring up at her and blinking owlishly into the sunlight that haloed the woman above her. Shamir sighed and straightened, leaving her squinting, arm raising to ward off the sudden flood of too much light._

_"All it takes is one second of distraction," she repeated, holding a hand out. Catherine grunted, sitting up and stubbornly refusing the offer of aid as she struggled back up to her feet, winded and sore._

_"You're lucky this wasn't a mission," Shamir added, arms crossed and watching while she dusted herself off._

_"If it was a mission I wouldn't be distracted," Catherine fired back, smacking her gloves free of the dust collected there. "I never taking sparring seriously, you know that." It's the exact wrong thing to say and she knew it, pursing her lips at the sour expression now on Shamir's face._

_"You should," the other woman said, hand on her hip. "Because if you don't you won't take your real fights seriously either. And it'll get you killed."_

_"Aww Shamir." She leaned in, ignoring the tensing of muscles in the other's shoulders, the quirk at the corner of her mouth. "I like this soft, caring side of--WHOA!" And down she went again, her partner's movements a fluid sweep of spear and hidden strength. She impacted with a pained grunt, years of training the only thing keeping her from cracking her skull off the dirt of the training ground._

_"What the hell?!"_

_"Pay more attention, Catherine."_

She learned to pay more attention, to get better, to get stronger, to get faster. But all it took was one second, the scream of a little girl dragging her attention away for the beast to take advantage of it. To drag her down into the dirt with it's fangs in her leg and shake her until the pain grew white hot and lancing and she began to wonder how it was even still attached. 

Thunderbrand glances off it's head once, twice, the third cutting an ugly gash through fur and skin that makes it whine and blood not her own spill across her chest. It shakes her again in retaliation and the world goes black --

"_CATHERINE!_" 

It's dragging her away, she thinks, and Shamir is screaming her name. 

"Wake up!"

Metal screams against stone, ringing in her ears and rattling in her skull. She comes back to it, gasping and arching through the pain that screams through her leg and hip, hands smacking uselessly at the ground around her, fingers catching stone and overgrown weeds. She panics, throwing a glance back to see Shamir running towards her, the normally stoic lines of her face a picture of pure fear.

"Fear doesn't look good on you!" She calls, hating the tremor in her voice. 

"Idiot!" Shamir shouts back, bow aloft and arrow knocked before Catherine can look away to see Thunderbrand jutting out of the corner of the beast's jaw (she doesn't remember trying to pry herself loose). Shamir's arrow sticks in it's back, and Catherine tries to stay conscious through the agony as it drops her and rears, the sound of her relic ringing hollow off the stone nearby. 

She goes for it spurred on by cold fear and adrenaline, dragging her ruined leg behind her while Shamir rains what arrows she has down on the beast to keep it distracted. 

"Catherine!" Shamir's voice is high and terrified, a warning she heeds as her fingers close around the hilt of her sword. "_CATHERINE!_" 

"Shit!"

She rolls, blade brought to bare --

All she sees is teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [Tumblr](http://dikhotomia.tumblr.com/) and or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
